


Sleeping In

by Cheshire_Hearts



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, DreadOpDay, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Hearts/pseuds/Cheshire_Hearts
Summary: The war's over and Optimus and Dreadwing have a day off to do absolutely nothing.
Relationships: Dreadwing/Optimus Prime
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for DreadOpDay hosted by @pangolinart on Twitter. It's also their birthday today, so this is a bit of a B-Day gift for them too!

For once, there was absolutely no reason to get out of the berth that morning. They both had the day off and Dreadwing planned to do nothing but relax all day. He snuggled closer to Optimus, nuzzling against his Conjunx’s throat cables before settling again. Optimus sighed, arms tightening around the Seeker briefly in a gentle hug. He didn’t wake up. Dreadwing smiled into his mate’s neck. 

He would never regret his decision to defect and become a neutral, not with what he’d gotten out of it. Not that he would’ve believed anyone if they’d told him he’d be most comfortable and happy snuggled up against Optimus’ side and encased in the mech’s arms.

***

Optimus shifted, onlining his optics gradually. He blinked at the strong light filtering through the curtains on their windows. They’d slept in until noon. He shifted again, just enough to peek down at his partner, and found Dreadwing still in recharge. A happy smile spread over his face. Optimus leaned forward and placed a quick kiss to his Conjunx’s helm. Dreadwing grumbled sleepily at him. Optimus placed another kiss on the Seeker’s cheek and then his helm crest, getting quiet grumbles out of the other mech.

Dreadwing tucked his face against Optimus’ neck cables. “Can’t we sleep some more?”

“It’s already noon, I think we’ve slept enough. At least for now.” Optimus said, placing another kiss on Dreadwing’s helm crest.

“Fine, we can get up for now,” Dreadwing grumbled. He turned slightly, stretching out a few sore cables before sitting up and flaring his wings. Optimus watched his mate for a bit before getting up himself and stretching.

“I’ll get our cubes ready and meet you on the sofa. We can fuel and then relax there for the rest of the day.” Optimus said.

Dreadwing smiled as he climbed out of their oversized berth. He was definitely glad now that they’d decided to indulge in it. He snagged the Prime before he could get too far away, pulling him into a quick kiss. “I’ll grab us a blanket and meet you there.”

Optimus had a dopey smile on his face as he left their room and headed toward the kitchenette. He still couldn’t believe he’d argued against having a few days a month off to spend time with Dreadwing. The war was over and the planet was healing with each passing day. He was allowed some time off with his new Conjunx and not be bothered by anything happening outside their apartment.


End file.
